superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ta-Ta Turtle Man!
Episode With another failed attempt of Alex singing, this Episode is started off with the Shade Man Stage. once again Jirard and Alex announce that they are on vacation and by the time this episode airs they would be at the panel at SGC. Alex also resumes to call Shade Man "Shady" Progress *Shade Man stage started *Jirard found the Energy Equilizer *Jirard defeated Shade Man *Jirard obtained the Noise Crush *Jirard Started Turbo Man *Jirard found the Hyper Buster *Jirard Met Proto Man in the Turbo Man Stage *Jirard Defeat Turbo Man *Jirard obtained the Scorch Wheel Promises *Alex promises the viewers that he and jirard will play Mega Man and Bass Trivia *Alex believes that Shade Man has that name because he looks like a vampire and has to be in the shade *The Energy Equilizer is located in the Shade Man Stage *The Energy Equilizer will always refill the weapon with the lowest energy *Shade Man was built to be in a haunted house in an emusment park *Shade Man's sound wave was suppose to be used to control humans but due to wiring issues it just emits powerful sound waves *Shade Man likes dark places and loves to hang off ceilings but is afraid of ghosts and spiders *If the mini boss Pumkin is destroyed while closed, a secret area is revieled *In the Worlds collide Manga, Shade Man gets time cloned and mocks shadow the hedgehog *There is an easter egg in the Shade Man stage of Dr Wiley in vampire clothing *Shade Man Stage is a referance to ghouls and ghosts and if you hold down on the level screen itll play the theme to ghouls and ghost *Shade Man likes tomato juice and dislikes garlic *Shade Man is weak to the coil and Rocket Buster *in Japanese Turbo Man is called Tabu Man *The Turbo Shield is located in Shade Man Stage *The Hyper Buster is located in Turbo Man Stage *Dr Wiley ran out of parts to make Turbo Man so he used car parts and Turbo man runs on petrol *Turbo Man has some missing parts and so Sound Waves mess him up *Turbo Man's hobbies include playing loud music and driving at a high speed *Turbo Man wishes to one day install air bags and also hates Punk the robot master and also hates Burst man *Turbo Man was also one of the Robot masters that piles up during the trip in the Worlds collide comics *Turbo Man also has the glitch where if he is hit with the sonic weapon at the beginning he will die Not Related *People were pissed at Alex for spoiling the plot of Mega Man 7 *Alex made the referance of Ta-Ta Turtle Man to turbo Man *Alex believes that Turbo Man has a very "90's" look *Alex Loves Proto Man *Alex never played the Turbo Man Stage... he thinks... he cant remember *Alex was having a crises because of how old he's become *Alex pretended to be surprised when Bass's true identity was revealed Question of the Day *What is your favorite creepy themed game? Alex's is Castlevania Symphony of the Night Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Mega Man 7 Category:Promises